1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly, to a display device and a related method for displaying images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional 3D (three dimension) display device comprises a display panel 11 and a lens plate 12. The lens plate 12 overlaps the display panel 11 to form an integration. The display panel 11 is used for producing images for left and right eyes. The lens plate 12 is used for transmitting light responding to images for the left eye to a user's left eye, and transmitting light responding to images for the right eye to the user's right eye.
The lens plate 12 comprises at least two string-shaped lenses 121. The at least two string-shaped lenses 121 are arranged in parallel. A straight line formed by the string-shaped lenses 121 is vertical to a pixel row 111 of the display panel 11. In other word, the straight line formed by the string-shaped lenses 121 is parallel to a pixel column of the display panel 11.
A black matrix (BM) layer is disposed between two adjacent pixels of the display panel 11. The BM layer comprises a plurality of spacer bars 112. The plurality of spacer bars 112 are parallel to or vertical to the pixel row 111. The plurality of spacer bars 112 are arranged in an equal distance, which forms a spacer bar array. The structural period of the spacer bar array is similar in a horizontal direction (the direction of the pixel row). A plurality of string-shaped lenses 121 arranged in an equal distance form a lens array. The structural period of the lens array is similar in a horizontal direction (the direction of the pixel row).
Inventors of the present invention discovered a problem occurring in the conventional technology when realizing the conventional technology. The problem is as follows:
When light passes through the BM layer and the lens plate 12, optical interference happens in the horizontal direction. Due to the optical interference, there are Moire stripes in zones of observance. The Moire stripes are black and white stripes. Display quality of the display device is not good due to the appearance of the Moire stripes.
Therefore, it is advisory to propose a new technical plan for solving the above-mentioned technological problem.